Bottom Of The River
by Suz Singer
Summary: Ella Merlotte has always walked on the thin line between safety and danger- but that damn mouth of hers might land her in the one place she won't be able to return from. The bottom of a river. Alcide/OC.
1. Chapter 1: Red Sun Rising

**Welcome to my first True Blood fic (published, that is,). I'm more of an Eric fan than Alcide one, but this is the only true blood story of mine that I'm confident in right now. Enjoy.**

**Chapter One: Red Sun Rising **

"Where the hell is Sookie?!" Ella Merlotte demanded, stalking around Merlotte's Bar and Grille, in search of one peppy, blonde waitress. She flicked her auburn hair over one shoulder, placing her hands on her hips, facing the owner of said establishment.

"She isn't here?" Sam Merlotte asked innocently, raising his eyebrows at the woman he called sister. Ella glared at him, her arms folding over her chest.

"You need to stop covering for her, Sam. I know you carried a torch for her for years, but it's got to stop." Ella informed him, pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation. "It's getting ridiculous. Sookie hardly shows up as is, and when she does, she's late." She continued with a shake of her head.

"She's been having a hard time lately, Ella. Have a heart," Sam retorted, getting up from his seat, rubbing her arm affectionately.

"Oh yes, such a hard time. Planning a lavish wedding with Compton, and occasionally descending to spend time with us mere mortals,"

"El!" Sam scolded.

"It's true, Sam! She strung you along for years till Bill came along! And she'll probably ditch him for someone else!" Ella ranted. Sam just looked at her, with an eyebrow raised. She gave a heavy sigh. Sam guided her to the seat he had just vacated, crouching in front of her. Ella sighed again. "I love Sookie. You know I do. She was the first friend I made here in Bon Temps. But ever since she took up with Bill, she's been a different person!" She explained to her brother. "Sookie's always been a little selfish, but now she's become completely self-absorbed! Everything revolves around her- what can be done for her. I can't stand it anymore."

Sam made all the appropriate sympathetic noises. "There's nothing we can do about that, El. But you are wound tighter than a spring. What do you say to a run?" He suggested.

"What kind of run?" Ella asked with a mischievous grin.

Sam rolled his eyes at her. "You know exactly what I mean," he responded.

"Who will watch the bar?" Ella asked, hopefully.

"Terry can handle it for a few hours," Sam answered. "So just bang around in here for a few minutes, and I'll go talk to him," he added.

Ella shook her head and laughed. "You're gonna make Terry scared of me," she complained.

"Yeah, well, smart man." Sam retorted, making Ella roll her eyes. Sam got to his feet, winking at his sister before leaving the office. Ella waited till she heard footsteps before she started muttering profanities and slamming file-cabinets.

* * *

Sam winced as he heard Ella begin cursing at his approach with Terry. "So, um, yeah, Terry...I was hoping to take Ella out for a run. She's all wound up tonight, so I thought it best I get her out of here before she comes out of the office and starts terrorizing customers and employees alike," Sam suggested to his employee.

Terry nodded in agreement. "You ain't gonna make me go in there, are ya?" He questioned, looking faintly frightened. Sam shook his head and watched relief pour over Terry's face.

"No, but if you and Arlene could keep an eye on the bar for a few hours, we'd be much obliged," Sam requested. Ella punctuated the moment with a loud, "Fuck!" and the sound of glass breaking.

"You're on," Terry said gruffly. "I'll get the broom," he added, before walking away.

Sam sighed , before pushing into the office. "You didn't have to break anything!" Sam complained.

"I didn't do it on purpose, you asshat," Ella spat, sitting down at the desk with a rag wrapped around her hand. Sam sighed, opening a drawer and pulling out the first aid kit, and setting it on the desk. "It's nothing. Just a little cut, but it hurts like a bitch." Ella assured her brother as he unwrapped the cloth from her hand. There was two small slices across her palm. Sam peered at it, using the rag to clean away blood. Fortunately, the small wound had already stopped bleeding.

"You won't need stitches," he told her, rifling through the first aid, and spreading an antibacterial cream over the cuts, and wrapped it- as Terry came in and swept up the small pile of glass from Ella breaking a shot glass. "Thanks, Terry," Sam called to the sandy-haired man. Terry gave a ghost of a smile as response. "Enjoy yourselves," he replied as he departed.

Without further ado, Sam and Ella left the bar, slipping into the woods. "You haven't run with me in ages, Sam. You've been going with your little support group," Ella remarked; as the pair began stripping down in the dark seclusion of the woods. Sam gave her a guilty look. "Even less since you've taken up with that Luna chick." Ella added.

"I'm sorry, El..." he started to say. Ella just gave him a reproachful look and shifted. A moment later, an Australian Shepherd dog with a blue merle coat stood in her place. The dog sat, cocking her head at Sam.

He sighed and joined her. A few moments later, a Collie and Aussie raced through the woods, nipping playfully at each other- stopping to wrestle every so often. It was about two hours later when the two stumbled out from the woods, behind Sam's trailer, laughing, as they fastened their clothes, before disappearing into the trailer. "I swear you threw me into that patch of mud on purpose," Sam complained, laughing as Ella pushed him playfully.

"Well, consider it payback for when you tossed me in the lake," Ella retorted. From the kitchen they had emerged into, they could see a light on in the living room. "Did you leave a light on?" Ella whispered to her brother, who shook his head. Sam went back to the door, and picked up the shotgun that leaned next to the door.

With Sam armed with the shotgun, Ella let him lead into the living room, where a lovely woman with caramel-brown skin and midnight black hair sat waiting- her dark eyes burning holes into Sam. "Luna! What the hell are you doing here?!" Sam demanded, lowering the gun.

"Who the hell is she?!" Luna responded, getting to her feet, her blazing eyes turning to Ella.

"My sister," Sam answered, mystified.

"That is such bullshit, Sam!" Luna cried. Ella just looked at Sam in amazement, before moving past him.

"My name is Ella Merlotte, and I _am_ Sam's sister. So who the fuck are you?" Ella informed the woman, who retreated back from her.

"Ella! Leave us alone, will you?!" Sam barked at his sister, making her turn a dirty look at him.

"I don't like being accused of being your whore, Sam." Ella remarked darkly, before spinning on her heel and heading for the front door. "I'm going to stay with Tommy tonight," she muttered, grabbing Sam's keys to his truck, and leaving.

Sam flinched as the screen door slammed. "I'm sorry, Sam...I just...she's not blood to you, and I can smell both of you, your scents intertwined in here, and I got so mad... and then the two of you came out of the woods all laughing, and your clothes disheveled..." Luna explained.

"I know what you thought. I understand, too. But that doesn't mean it's okay." Sam told her, shaking his head. Luna made a distressed noise, moving to wrap herself around him. Sam shook her off, taking a step back. "That's my sister, Luna. She's been with me for sixteen years, since she was twelve years old. She is the most important thing in the world to me. And that means her approval, her opinion, is just as important to me," Sam continued.

"And I did a horrendous job of getting her to like me," Luna concluded. Sam nodded slowly. "Then what happens now?" She asked.

Sam shrugged. "If you're serious about me, you have to apologize. I can't move forward in a relationship with a woman who basically called my sister a whore, if she doesn't regret it." He answered.

Luna moved forward, and laced her arms around him. "Well, I _am_ serious about you. And I will apologize to Ella. I just think it should not be tonight, so she has a chance to cool down." She suggested.

"Thank you," Sam said, pressing a kiss to Luna's forehead, before moving to her lips. The phone rang. Sam sighed, pulling away to draw his phone from his pocket. "Hello," Sam answered.

"Why do _I_ have to deal with Ella?! She's a bitch!" Tommy Mickens exclaimed.

"The two of you have that in common," Sam retorted.

"Oh, har-fucking-har." Tommy replied. "Yo, bitch! If you're going to stay here, make me a fucking sandwich!" Tommy yelled to Ella.

"Oh, go fuck yourself, Tommy!" Sam heard Ella respond. Then there was the sound of Tommy laughing, before hanging up.

* * *

**A few days later.**

Ella was behind the bar, cleaning glasses that night, keeping an eye on everything. Sookie had actually showed up- on time, no less. So that was one less thing off Ella's mind. Tara was bitching about something as she filled drink orders, but Ella was paying her very little attention.

Sam was off tonight, god knows where, leaving Ella in charge of the bar. Tommy was there too, bussing tables and making googly eyes at Jessica, the vampire hostess.

The bell on the door clanged as a man with long dark hair and darker eyes entered. He wore a leather motorcycle jacket and a smirk. He was a Were. As were the two men at his back. Tommy and Ella had both stiffened at their entrance- the Weres were sniffing the air, not even trying to be discreet. After a moment, the leader went straight to the bar, where Ella stood.

"Hello there, sweetheart," he drawled, a wolfish grin (no pun intended) shaping his lips.

"We don't want any trouble," Ella told him, placing the glass she cleaned down, and under the bar, fingering the gun resting there. Tommy walked over to stand shoulder-to-shoulder with Ella.

"What do you want?" Tommy demanded. The Were ignored Tommy, instead focusing on Ella.

"You got plenty of Shifters 'round here," he remarked idly.

"What do you want?" Ella repeated Tommy's question.

"I'm Marcus Bozeman, the Pack Master in Shreveport." He informed her.

"Impressive." Ella deadpanned dryly. Marcus gave a bark of laughter.

"I'm looking for someone. Perhaps you can help me. I believe he works here. Sam Merlotte," Marcus suggested. Ella and Tommy traded a look. "You see, he's been banging my wife. And I'd like to have a word with him," Marcus continued.

"I'm going to have to ask you and your friends to leave." Ella requested, gripping her gun tightly, readying to pull it out.

"I'm not leaving till I see Sam Merlotte," Marcus refused.

"Listen, Man. Sam's not here. He's probably banging your girl wherever the hell they are. So why don't you get the fuck out of here!" Tommy remarked, only for Marcus and his friends to growl. Marcus lunged across the bar at Tommy, only to find the muzzle of a gun between his eyes.

Ella flicked off the safety, watching the Weres freeze with uncertainty. "No-one comes into _my_ bar and disrespects someone. You disrespect my employees, my customers, my bar, you disrespect me. And you don't want to do that," Ella announced in a very cold, calm voice.

"You're going to leave. And you're not gonna come back. You go home, and deal with your own bitch, and stop blaming someone else for your fucking marital problems. Your wife is the one who wronged you, not Sam." She instructed, moving back from Marcus- but keeping her gun trained on him.

She saw the flash of rage that passed through his eyes. "You got fire, sweetheart. I like that." Marcus said with a wink, as he and his friends slunk towards the door. "But next time you might not be so lucky. You might not have the upper hand. And then I might have to put you in your place like the bitch you are." He continued.

Ella had to grab Tommy's shirt to keep him from throwing himself at Marcus. "You could try." Ella replied. The Were laughed, and left. Ella clicked the safety back on the gun, and gave it to Tommy. "I gotta go find Sam. If those Weres find him, he's dead." She said urgently, shucking off her apron.

"I'll come with you." Tommy told her, and Ella shook her head.

"No. I need you here if they come back." She replied, shoving the apron in to a shelf of the bar.

"And if they do?" Tommy asked, his gaze drifting to the gun in his hand. Ella shook her head, taking the gun and tucking it beneath her apron.

"You get Andy or Sheriff Dearborn. We have the right to refuse service to whoever we like. And I already kicked them out once," Ella answered him, pointing at the sign Sam had installed upon Bill Compton's move to Bon Temps. Tommy looked slightly disappointed, and Ella sent him on his way. She turned to the window separating the kitchen from the bar. "Lafayette, you're in charge." She told the cook, who merely grinned and saluted her with a spatula.

With that, Ella rushed out the back door and into the woods before shifting. There, she sniffed around, before picking up the faint scent of her brother, and following it. Once she crossed into Shreveport, Sam's scent seemed even fainter than before. Fighting a sense of anxiety, Ella stopped for a moment, to collect her wits.

That's when she saw the wolves meld from the darkness. _Weres._

Ella growled, trying to slink back the way she came, only to bump into one of the wolves. She howled in agony as the wolf wrapped its jaws around the thigh of her left hind leg. In panic, Ella shifted back to her human form, her crying strained and animalistic. The Weres around her shifted, too; and surrounded her.

With a few blows, Ella faded into the blissful black of unconsciousness.

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Seven Devils All Around You

**Chapter 2: Seven Devils All Around You**

* * *

Alcide Herveaux despised Marcus Bozeman. It was Debbie alone that kept Alcide in this pack. He thought Marcus was stupid and cruel. He heard how the man refused to let his ex-wife move on, be with anyone else, and tried to set an example for anyone who tried to date Luna.

Exhibit #1. Marcus asking Alcide to 'stand' with him when he brought Luna's latest love interest in. Alcide had said yes. For Debbie, but that didn't mean that Alcide would take any part in any beat-down Marcus had planned. Alcide had agreed to stand there and look tough. No more.

But it was to the surprise of both Alcide and Marcus, when two of Marcus' henchmen- Dave and Adam- brought a naked and bleeding woman into Marcus' shop.

"What the hell is this?!" Alcide demanded furiously, setting down his beer. The woman was held up by her arms, swaying slightly. She had blood trickling down her hairline, a black eye, and a vicious bite mark on her left thigh. Neither of the Weres had offered her a shirt, leaving her bare and vulnerable.

"A shifter, boss. Caught her in our territory," Adam remarked, ignoring Alcide's question. Marcus looked thoughtful, walking leisurely toward the woman.

Marcus took hold of her chin, tilting her head back to look at her face. Her knotted, wild auburn hair tumbled down her back, her piercing blue eyes open in mere slits. She was as pale as the moon, Alcide noted. "Well, lookey here, boys. We caught us some shifter," he said with a laugh. "The same shifter who reeks of the bastard who's banging my wife. What's wrong, honey? Go looking for your man after we left?" Marcus taunted.

Alcide watched her eyes open more fully, and turn a glare on Marcus. "He's my brother, you asshole! Of course I went looking for him after you threatened him!" She exclaimed.

"Brother? Interesting. Y'all don't smell like siblings," Marcus mused, taking a step back from the woman.

"You'd think you Weres would understand that family don't always end in blood," the woman spat, her eyes blazing fiercely. Alcide was transfixed by her righteous fury. That is, until Marcus backhanded her, making her head jerk to the side. No noise escaped her lips, she merely turned her head and spat blood onto the floor. She looked back up at Marcus in defiance, even with a split lip and blood dribbling down her chin.

Alcide stood there, wound tightly like a spring, his fists clenched tightly. The woman's eyes slid past Marcus to light on Alcide. "Perhaps my brother isn't the one shacking up with your woman, Marcus." She suggested, tilting her head to the side.

Marcus cast a look back at Alcide, catching sight of his confused expression, before chuckling. "Alcide? No." He retorted. Alcide saw a flash of nervousness pass through his eyes, before he turned back toward the woman.

"What is she talking about, Marcus?" Alcide questioned, stepping forward.

"Nothing, Alcide." Marcus replied tensely.

"No," Alcide rejected Marcus' lame excuse at distracting him. "I want to know what she's talking about," he insisted, pushing past Marcus to approach the woman. He quickly took off his red and green plaid button-up, offering it to her. Adam and David reluctantly released her arms, and Alcide helped her thread the appendages through the garment, and she did the buttons up, glaring at Alcide with suspicion, from where she sat on the floor. "Tell me what you meant," Alcide requested, in an almost pleading tone.

"Alcide." Marcus warned, but he was paid no mind. The woman lifted an eyebrow, looking between the two, before finally just shrugging.

"Can't you smell it?" She just asked in response. Alcide's brow furrowed in confusion, before sniffing the air. He made a conscious effort to not let his heightened sense of smell interfere with his life, and now it apparently was hindering him.

Debbie Pelt's scent was wrapped around Marcus Bozeman like a climbing vine. They were sleeping together. Alcide looked at Marcus like he'd been struck. Then Alcide shook his head. He shouldn't be so surprised. Alcide wouldn't give Debbie what she wanted (marriage, a baby) so she looked elsewhere for what she wanted- even while trying to hold onto Alcide. The woman probably noticed the same scent on both men, never thinking it could be Alcide's woman instead of Marcus'. "Alcide," Marcus said again.

Alcide went to the woman and picked her up, bridal-style, before turning to face Marcus. "No, Marcus." Alcide retorted, before turning and leaving the shop. He began to carry the woman towards his truck, but she stopped him, wriggling from his hold. Alcide helped her to her feet, as she tried to distance herself. "I was just gonna drive you home. I ain't gonna hurt ya," Alcide told her.

"I don't want a ride home from you." She retorted coldly, putting a hand to her forehead that throbbed terribly. Alcide guided her to a bench, which she collapsed upon with a sigh of relief.

"Then what can I do?" Alcide questioned. He wasn't terribly surprised of her distrust of him. He hadn't done anything when Marcus had hit her. Only 'rescued' her when it suited him. Not that if Alcide said he wasn't going to let anything happen to her, she'd believe him.

"Oh, just give me your phone!" She snapped, holding out her hand. Alcide dug into his pocket, placing it in her upturned hand. She flipped it open, and dialed a number. She put it to her ear, and waited. Apparently it went to voicemail, because she cursed and hung up, before dialing another number. "Tommy? Tommy, it's Ella. I need you to come pick me up. Shreveport. The corner of West and Nineth." She ordered. Alcide could hear the urgent buzz of 'Tommy's' voice in response. "Hurry." She urged, before hanging up.

Ella handed Alcide his phone back, and looked at him expectantly. "I'm not leaving you alone here." Alcide informed her. Her lip turned up in distaste, and she huffed in frustration.

"So the woman you and Marcus both smell like...she's yours, isn't she?" Ella asked.

Alcide nodded shortly. "She was. Not anymore." He answered. "And... Tommy?" Alcide questioned in curiosity.

Ella shook her head. "My brother." She told him.

"You have a lot of brothers," Alcide said with a tense smile, sitting down beside her. Ella rolled her eyes.

"Only two. And they're both more trouble than they're worth," she said, a smile curving her lips. She winced as it pulled at her split lip.

"You're the one who seems like trouble," Alcide remarked, making Ella respond with a bitter laugh.

"No. I don't go out of my way to get my ass kicked," she muttered.

That statement had Alcide at attention. He looked at Ella, taking in her battered figure and pained expression. "I'm so sorry this happened to you." He murmured.

Ella rolled her eyes at him. "It's not my first time getting my ass beat by some fucking asshole." She scoffed.

"Maybe you been 'round the wrong type of man." Alcide said, the words escaping his mouth before he could help it.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," Ella muttered, standing up with a groan. She couldn't _believe _this asshole was _hitting on her_! She limped away a few steps.

Alcide stood, but did not approach her. He did not blame her for being skittish. He hadn't intended to say that, but he didn't regret it. "I'm sorry, Ella. I didn't mean to offend you." Alcide told her.

A white van's tires squealed as it pulled into the gravel next to the sidewalk where Ella stood. "El!" A young man cried as he jumped out of the van, running towards Ella. She turned towards him, letting him pull her into his arms. "El, what happened to you?!" Tommy questioned, gently gripping her chin, turning her face side to side, examining the drying blood and blossoming bruises. He turned hostile eyes to Alcide, a growl building in his throat.

"Some Weres found me when I was looking for Sam. Alcide helped me." Ella explained, letting Tommy help her into the passenger's seat of the van.

As Tommy shut the door, he turned to look at Alcide, who stood at the bench, hands in his pockets. "Thanks." Tommy said, reluctantly, before walking around the van to get in.

"I'll see you soon, Ella." Alcide called, as Tommy started up the engine. She flashed the Were a sardonic grin before shaking her head.

"If I never see a Were again, it'll be too soon." Ella retorted, as Tommy guided the van back onto the road, heading back towards Bon Temps. Alcide only gave a short chuckle, watching as the van made a U-turn on the empty street, and headed back to Bon Temps.

Alcide was intrigued by the fearless, rather grumpy shifter; and had her scent firmly in his nostrils in case he ever saw her again.

Alcide headed to his truck and started toward his home in Shreveport. Apparently he had a few things to discuss with Debbie.

* * *

Ella let out a pained growl, trying to jerk away, but Tommy held her fast as he scored the needle through the bleeding gash on her forehead. "Stop being a baby, El. I bet you didn't even flinch when that asshole hit you, but you're whining like a bitch now," he taunted, his attention never once wavering from his work. "Plus, this bit is only gonna hurt half as much as that fucking bite." Tommy added, making Ella glance down at her left thigh, which was wrapped in a blood-stained towel. "Stop fucking moving!" he growled.

"Then get it fucking over with, so I can pop some vicodin and get to sleep!" Ella snarled in reply. Tommy pursed his lips, choosing not to reply to her words. "Where the fuck is Sam?" She demanded. Tommy could see the thinly veiled hurt in her blue eyes, at the thought of her best friend, their brother, being so unavailable- just plain not there- when something had happened to her.

"I don't know," Tommy answered honestly, pressing his lips together, deciding not to mention the fact that he had left Sam four messages and called countless times.

Ella was quiet after this, as Tommy finished stitching up her forehead, and turned to her thigh. He had her lay back on the couch, and crouched by her thigh. He began to stitch up the vicious-looking bite.

Ella let out a high-pitched whimper at the first stitch, her skin growing ever paler as she bled, and that blood coated Tommy's hands. Finally, Ella passed out, leaving Tommy to finish patching her up without worrying about her pain. He checked for a pulse every few stitches, feeling his rage grow every moment he looked at Ella's battered body. It took every fiber of his being to not go looking for this 'Marcus' and rip him to shreds, instead of staying here to care for Ella. Tommy suppressed his feelings and focused on his injured friend.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Sam Merlotte was panicked. He had woken from a blissful night with Luna and her daughter, and turned on his phone to find six messages and ten missed calls.

The first was from Ella. "_Sam, where the hell are you? Some fucking Were named Marcus came into the bar, looking for you. I'm leaving right now. I'm coming to find you._" Sam had seen nothing of Ella, which only worried him more. The next messages were from Tommy. "_Where the fuck are you, Sam!? Ella just called me- she's stranded in Shreveport. She sounds weird. I think something's wrong._" "_Sam, I'm really getting sick of this. You need to get back here. Now."_ The latter being the last message left for him.

Sam had driven like a maniac back to Merlotte's, and found his trailer empty and dark, it now being late morning. He flew into the bar, finding only Sookie, Terry, and Arlene inside. "Where's Tommy, Ella?!" He questioned Sookie heatedly.

Sookie raised an eyebrow at Sam's disheveled appearance. "Tommy called and said Ella wasn't feeling so hot, and he needed to stay home and take care of her." She answered, with a questioning tone in her sweet southern twang.

"Thanks, Sook," was Sam's response as he was out the door on the way back to his truck. He drove faster than he should on the empty country lanes, pulling in haphazardly in front of the house Sam had set Tommy up in.

Tommy's face appeared at the window at the sound of squealing tires, and he opened the door, standing in the way as Sam came barreling up towards the house. "Where's Ella?! Is she okay?!" Sam demanded to know.

Tommy ran his hand over his scarred, tired face. "Man, if I wasn't pissed at you, I'd tell you to calm the fuck down." He remarked, before standing aside to let Sam come in.

Sam walked into the house warily, noting that there was a pile of bloody towels sitting next to the couch. "What happened?" Sam questioned, feeling his heart sink into his stomach.

Through the open door to Tommy's bedroom, he could see Ella's motionless form curled up on the bed. The faint rising of her chest as she breathed calmed Sam's panic.

"Well, it seems your girlfriend is married, Sam. Her husband came into the bar looking for ya. Ella had to pull a gun on him to make him leave. And once he did, she went looking for you." Tommy explained.

"Well, she never found me, that's clear. So what happened?" Sam interrupted. Tommy glared at him, until Sam held up his hands in defeat.

"Yes, obviously Ella didn't get that far. She said that some Weres cornered her just past the border between Shreveport and Bon Temps. They brought her to the Packmaster, who is apparently your girlfriend's ex-husband." Tommy informed him, moving to pick up the pile of bloody towels. He crossed the room, pausing before he disappeared into the laundry room. "Apparently he wanted to teach you a lesson. You were nowhere to be found, so he settled for Ella." He mused.

Sam sat down heavily on the couch once he was alone in the room, his head in his hands. He felt sick to his stomach, his knuckles white as he gripped his hair hard. Sam's ears caught the rustling of sheets; movement, from the bedroom. "Tommy!" Ella called weakly, her voice coming out hoarse and tired.

After a moment's hesitation, Sam stood to go to her. He shuffled into the bedroom, beginning to dread what he would find. Sam hung his head, looking at the floor. "Sam." Ella said with a note of surprise, making him look up.

Ella was sitting up rather uncomfortably, a wary look on her battered face. Sam gaped and anger grew as he took in the stitched gash on her forehead, the split bottom lip, and her blackened right eye. She had her hand lightly placed on top of her bandaged left thigh. Sam fell onto the bed next to her, taking the woman he considered his little sister into his arms. He held her more gently when a shudder of pain wracked her body. "Ella, I'm _so_ sorry…" he said, his voice thick with emotion.

From her place with her face buried in the crook of Sam's neck, Ella questioned quietly, "Where were you?"

"I was with Luna." Sam answered hesitantly. A look of pure anger, perhaps even hatred passed through her features, even though Sam couldn't see it.

"You know, if you'd just answered your goddamn phone, I wouldn't have had to go looking for you." Ella spat at him, smacking him hard on the arm as she wriggled out of his hold.

Sam looked at her, aghast. "If I had thought-" he began, only for Ella to cut him off.

"_If I thought,_" Ella mocked, "You don't think, Sam. You've got a girlfriend now. You leave all the thinking to her!" She shouted at him.

Sam moved to stand beside the bed, hands on his hips. "Ella! Don't talk to me like that!" he scolded.

She scowled, "Well, maybe if you thought with your _upstairs_ brain, I wouldn't have to…" Ella muttered.

Sam took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Ella, I am _truly_ sorry this happened. I will never turn my phone off again, okay? This was a nightmare for me, waking up to all this," Sam gestured with his hands.

Ella just shook her head at him, folding her arms, refusing to look at her brother. "Oh, _yes_. I can see how this was so hard for _you_." She muttered.

"God, Ella, you're twenty-six years old. Don't act like a child." Sam said, huffing in frustration. And as soon as the words left his lips, Sam knew it was a mistake.

A flash of hurt passed in Ella's eyes, before turning to anger. She gripped a pillow firmly, slamming it into Sam's face, sending him to tumble onto the floor. "GET OUT!" She shouted at him.

"Ella!" Sam protested from where he landed in a heap on the floor.

"Leave me alone," Ella pleaded quietly, sinking back into the covers, turning her back to him. Feeling more than discouraged and guilty, Sam picked himself up off the floor, and left the room. "Tommy," she called again, weakly.

The young man pushed past Sam as if he'd been waiting outside the whole time. Sam lingered in the living room, listening near the door. "_El, you strained the stitches. It's bleeding again,"_ Tommy's exasperated voice came. Ella's reply was nothing more than a murmur, Sam's sensitive ears not able to catch it. _"You shouldn't let him upset you. He just doesn't realize how much it hurt you. It'll be okay."_ Tommy informed her after a few moments.

What was happening? Was Sam in fantasy land? Had his and Tommy's roles been reversed somehow? Why in the hell was Ella showing a preference for a twenty-year old fuck-up over the man who'd raised her since she was twelve? Sam hadn't even wanted to keep Tommy around after he'd tried to steal money from them, but Ella had insisted he stay. She had insisted that Tommy needed them, just like Ella had needed Sam when she was a battered, bruised twelve year old girl. Needless to say, Sam had relented and Ella got her way. Just like usual.

But now Ella didn't even want to look at Sam, and seemed to be relying on Tommy, who Sam still did not trust. For god's sake, he killed his own parents. Sam shook his head, before walking out the front door.

After fussing over Ella for a few minutes, Ella waved Tommy off. "It's fine. Can I use your phone?" she requested. Tommy nodded, leaving the room before returning with his cell phone. Ella had left her phone in the bar the previous night, and had not been back to retrieve it. Tommy left her alone then, but not without ruffling her stiff, blood-hardened hair.

"Fuck, you need to shower. You reek." Tommy teased, shooting out of the room at the glare on Ella's face.

Ella typed in a number, hit call, and put the phone to her ear. _"Hello?"_ A deep voice answered the call.

"Hey, Jason. It's El." She greeted, chewing on her lip.

_"Ella! What's up? I heard that you weren't feeling well from Sookie."_ Jason Stackhouse greeted in return, sounding happy to hear from her.

"No, I'm not feeling well. I just, I…Can you pick me up?" Ella began hesitantly, before just cutting to the chase. She rubbed at some flaking, dried blood on her forehead, wincing when it pulled on the stitched gash there.

Jason paused for a moment before answering. _"Of course. Where are you?"_ he asked.

"Tommy's." Ella answered immediately. "Thank you, Jason…I just need to be around somebody that's not one of my brothers right now. Because it'd be really awkward if I asked one of them to cuddle with me." She continued after a hesitant pause.

Jason's rich laughter followed her words. _"Agreed, Ella. I don't want that image in my head. I'm on my way,"_ he promised her, making a hesitant smile spread over Ella's lips.

"Good. Thanks, Jason,"

* * *

**Please Review.**


End file.
